Could It Be Any Harder
by lexi-charmed
Summary: This is cowritten with Briankrause. Wyatt and Chris are living together at the manor alone, their parents have been presumed dead for the past ten years. Wyatt has spent the past ten years looking after his brother, since Chris has a medical condition.
1. Just the Beginning

"Yeah, Aunt Paige, I know," Wyatt spoke into his cell phone as he walked to the car park after sorting out the inventory at the club, "Look, everything is sorted out. But I'm telling you, he'll hate it. I mean he won't even know why every one is there and he hates crowd, you know how he reacts around so many people."

"_I know, but its only family gathering."_ Paige's voice replied into the handset as Wyatt pushed his sunglasses into his blonde curls.

"Yeah, still…I just don't want to freak him out," Wyatt said as he heard a yell in his inner mind.

"_Wyatt"_ shouted the terrified voice.

"Aunt Paige, I got to go, its Chris," Wyatt said as he disconnected the phone without waiting for a reply. Once again Chris's voice shouted for him causing Wyatt to worry, so without a further thought Wyatt abandoned his car and rushed around back to the club's alleyway in order to orb home. Once he was in the clear zone, Wyatt's body dissolved in hundreds of blue and white lights as he orbed back to the infamous Halliwell Manor.

Soon as his body became corporeal, he heard taunting voices coming somewhere from the house. "Looks like some one is going to cry." Said a rough yet evil voice, just as Wyatt heard Chris shout for him. However before Wyatt could call for his brother, a body came flying down the stairs and smashed against the photos on the walls sending shards of glass everywhere and in the body's skin.

"Looks like someone needs their big brother to change his Diaper." Said a brute voice as two other voices laughed, while Chris tried frantically to scrub away the blood from his skin.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouted running to his brother and the three demons, Wyatt stopped abruptly on the stairs, looking at the demons who all had fear etched across their scaly features. At once anger started to curse through Wyatt's veins. "How dare you?" he hissed as he waved his hand as the three demons flew through the banister and crash into the living room. For a moment he forgot everything around him except the pain they inflicted upon Chris, which he now wanted them to feel.

The three demons tried to shimmer out, but Wyatt waved his hand as an invisible force field exploded around them as he bounded their powers. "You wanted to play, lets play." Wyatt said menacingly as he flicked his index finger at the demon on the left blasting him into the sunroom. The other two ran for the front door, however Wyatt waved his hand towards the demon in the front as both his legs exploded as his body crashed into the table before going up in flames.

Wyatt then made a fist on the third demon who, at the door, collapsed to the floor holding his chest, just as Wyatt heard a noise behind him. Turning around he saw the demon, who was blasted into the sunroom, making a run for his life towards the kitchen. With a devious smile, Wyatt blinked as flames enveloped the demon who screamed as he exploded into lights. Wyatt then turned his attention back to the demon who was on the floor gasping for breath.

Wyatt lifted his hand and the demon was lifted into the air telekinetically, dangling in front of the door. "Tell the rest of the underworld, if ANY demons come after my little brother just for sake of fun. I can promise you that no demons, tribe or clans will be safe from me, they will all die a very painful death, you understand?" However the demon was gasping for breath he can barely respond back to Wyatt.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Wyatt hissed in an unearthly voice as the demon vigorously nodded his head, with that Wyatt moved his hand as the demon flew and crashed into the dinner table. Wyatt waved his hand, giving the demon his power to shimmer back to allow him to leave for the Underworld.

Staring at the place where the demon once was, Wyatt could not get the image and the cold taunting voice out of his head, but he knew who they were, so he was sure their leader would pay a thousand times over when he would go to find him later.

"No, no, no, no, no," Chris voice moaned as Wyatt turned to look at his baby brother who was scrubbing frantically at his skin, trying to wipe the blood away from his clothes and body, yet more blood flowed from his cuts and wounds.

"Chris…." Wyatt called out as Chris kept his focus on his clothes and the blood. "Let me heal you buddy,"

"No, no, no, no, Wyatt is going to be furious," Chris said to himself as he tried to wipe the blood from his hand. "He'll be mad."

"Chris, its alright," Wyatt said holding his hand above Chris's head as gold light shined, causing Chris to flinch away but once he saw who it was standing above him, he didn't do anything but look at Wyatt as if he is lost in deep thoughts. Once Wyatt healed Chris fully, he smiled at him, yet the younger one looked at him motionlessly.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked while Chris just stared at him. Wyatt took a deep breath before getting up. "Come on," Wyatt said slowly moving his hand in front of Chris, so he can see what Wyatt is going to do. "Get up," Wyatt said calmly as Chris stood up. Chris never liked sudden moments around him, it would always freak him out, and as much as Wyatt tries not to scare him, with demons dropping in and out it can be hard.

"Did you eat your favourite Spag?" Wyatt asked as Chris looked at him before nodding.

Wyatt took Chris straight to his room however the brunette did not go to his room, he just headed to the toilet, where he grabbed his cleaning stuff before heading back downstairs, however Wyatt ran ahead of him to block his path while Chris look at him with a blank face. "No Chris, you are going to BED."

"No, I have to clean the manor," Chris said but Wyatt did not move an inch. "Or Wyatt will be enraged."

"I wont be," Wyatt said but once again Chris ignored him while he chose to mutter an awful lot of stuff. "I SAID NO."

"Stupid Wyatt, always being stupid," Chris muttered to himself as he headed downstairs. "Wyatt is a lazy bastard, never cleans, I clean the house and he gets happy."

"Chris…..CHRIS," Wyatt shouted but Chris have already disappeared around the corner.

77777777777777777777777

"You've looked after him for so long, sweetie," Phoebe's voice came through the phone as loud music blasted behind her, "You've done so well. Don't beat yourself up for what happened, I mean we all agreed to bind Chris's powers, so he wont harm himself or others."

"I know, Aunt Phoebe," the Twice Blessed sighed, sitting on the couch, while Chris cleaned the bloods off the walls in the foyer. Wyatt tried to take away Chris's cleaning stuff, but the 20-year-old Halliwell started to scream his head off, so Wyatt gave them back to him since he can not stand watching Chris scream helplessly like a little child.

Wyatt did not have to go into the club, since Phoebe and Coop agreed to run it tonight, so the blonde haired Halliwell could stay to look after his younger brother, without worrying about anything else. It was a good job that his Uncle Coop loved working behind the bar, the cupid always said that it gives him that sexy look no girls can resist, but the truth was, him being a cupid made it so no girls (or guys for that matter) could ever resist him.

"I just, sometimes wonder if…. you know…" Wyatt said but trailed off as he saw Chris scrubbing the clean floor with soap and liquids. Wyatt had already magically mended all the furniture and doors, otherwise Chris would stay up all night fixing them all.

"That if your mom and dad were still around then he would've been lot better?"

"Yeah," Wyatt sighed, "And it's meant I've had to help him for the past 10 years. I mean, I know we've had you, Uncle Coop, Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry, but I can't help but think that we're not enough for him. Not that I'm not grateful for everything you have done for us…"

"I understand, sweetie," Phoebe always did understand, she knew her nephews' problems, she had taken them in when Piper and Leo went missing, presumed dead, and still made sure they were on their feet and stayed on their feet, "But nobody could've done what you have done for your little brother and you have got to stop worrying about that you are not enough for him, cause as far as I know Chris looks up to you so much, even though he cant express his feeling, I am empath and I know how much he loves you."

"I know Aunt Phoebe, but…" Wyatt started but Phoebe cut him off.

"Wyatt, you are all Chris needs, even when he is here or at Paige's, he is always looking out for you, wondering when you will come and I feel his happiness whenever he sees you, you are everything he needs and as long as he's got you, your Aunt Paige and I are not worried about him, cause we know he is in good hands."

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe," he smiled weakly, "I just don't want mom and dad looking down on us in the afterlife and complaining that I'm not looking after him enough."

"If they do, then I am sure your Aunt Prue will kick their butts, and don't forget about Grams," Phoebe informed her eldest nephew as she heard him chuckle. "Your mom and dad will be so proud you, just like we are. Don't worry yourself too much."

"Well, I've better go and put Chris to bed, he got lessons tomorrow," Wyatt sighed, "So here comes the usual bedtime routine," Wyatt heard a laugh over the phone, "What?"

"Nothing sweetie," Phoebe answered, but Wyatt could still tell she was smiling, "Your mom and dad would definitely be proud of you."

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe, take care and get home safe," the 22-year-old said as Phoebe laughed. "Night."

"We will," Phoebe said, making Wyatt chuckled. "Night sweetie."

7777777777777777777777777777

The moment Wyatt opened the door to Chris's room, he could not help but laugh as he saw the room clean but looking at Chris' angry face made him shut up. Chris keeps his room so clean its hard for anyone to spot a speck of dirt anywhere, the younger Halliwell brother goes berserk if he sees any dirt, and it always stopped him sleeping, which would always make him grumpy. In short, for a happy Chris, the room had to be spotless, so Wyatt always tried his hardest not to make any mess in the bedroom. In fact he leaves that room alone, never going in it unless it was to help his brother.

Wyatt, like always picked out Chris's PJ's from the wardrobe, since Chris likes to alphabetise his clothes, so today is Thursday which mean he has to wear his dark green PJ's to bed. As both men walked bare feet in the clean white carpet, Wyatt couldn't help but notice how much his little brother grew up, his toned abs clearly showing, of course Chris loses interest in things so quickly that Wyatt has to make it fun every time they use the gym equipment in the spare room. They could never go to an actual gym since Chris hates crowds yet he always wanted to go to gym with Wyatt. As the older brother, Wyatt decided it best to buy everything they needed, so he can stay with his baby brother and he would not feel left out, just cause he is….different. The older Halliwell knew how frustrating Chris' teen life was, always trying to hard to blend in, having difficulty reading other's behaviour, too trusting for his own good, which landed him as a spawn for plenty of demons to get to Wyatt and Excalibur.

As much as the brunette felt left out, Wyatt always made sure that he would fit in well with him and still does to this day. He loved his brother so much, even a single tear in his eyes is hard for him to bare.

Wyatt looked around the room as he smiled to himself, Everything had to be in a certain position in his room whenever he goes to bed, otherwise he would not be able to sleep, even if Wyatt had said he had changed it around, if it was not moved Chris would not be able to sleep, Wyatt had tested that theory when he was 13, just to see what it would do, it made a very grumpy and tired Chris the next day, especially when he realised what Wyatt had done. Ever since then, Wyatt always promised to respect what his brother wanted or needed, knowing that he could not help it.

Wyatt looked up as Chris came back from the toilet who smiled back causing Wyatt to smile like a lunatic, he never seen his brother respond back to body language or emotion, so it was not surprising to say that he felt so happy since to see his brother smile and look like he meant it. Wyatt saw Chris climbing into the bed so made his way to tuck his little brother in, Chris likes to be tucked in tight yet the sheets had to be lined properly. Once Wyatt tucked everything perfectly, he sat down next to him as Chris looked up at him.

Slowly reached and subconsciously, the older brother brushed the brown locks away from the green eyes, looking deep into them. He loved Chris' eyes, he always had, ever since they were children he could get lost in Chris' sea green eyes, but Chris could never know, it would just confuse him even more.

"Hey, Chris, you know I love you, right?" Wyatt said, as Chris made sure that the photo of their mom and dad was facing him.

"I miss mom and dad."

"Me too, Chris," Wyatt sighed, "But you know you've always got me, right? I'll always love you."

"I've got to get up early tomorrow," Chris never answered Wyatt's question, making Wyatt realise Chris did not understand what he was trying to say. Like always he was going on with his own conversation, a clear sign that Wyatt had to go on with his brother, "I have an early class."

"I know, Chris," Wyatt nodded, slightly hurt that his brother would never tell him he loved him. In a brotherly way of course, no matter how much Wyatt had feelings for Chris, he could never expect Chris to return them, he cannot return what he does not understand.

"I'll get you up, don't worry. Get some sleep. I set up a demonic alarm system by the way…"

"You put my clothes into wash, didn't you?" Chris changed the subject, "They've got to be washed six times, make sure they're clean."

"I know, Chris," Wyatt could not help but laugh at his baby brother, and kissed him on the forehead, "I'm putting them in for their last wash before I go to bed. Night Chris." but Chris was already sound asleep.

Wyatt sat there few minutes looking at Chris before leaving the room, making sure to close the door behind him. Then he made his way downstairs to the laundry room. He had not yet put the clothes through, he would have all day tomorrow to do it, he just needed to get Chris to sleep, otherwise he would be worrying about it all night.

He could not help but feel sorry for his brother, he tried to think back to before the medical condition was announced but that was so long ago, Wyatt could hardly remember it. Chris was only four when the doctors diagnosed Chris with his condition. Through the years, Wyatt tried every magical way to cure him but some backfired and others lead to dire consequences, yet no matter what magic could not help his brother get better.

Wyatt did not understand what it was when his parents told him what was wrong with his baby brother, and had asked his mom and dad to explain it time and time again, he was only five at the time, but he could see from Piper and Leo's faces that it was serious, something that would affect Chris for the rest of his life. From that point onwards, Wyatt knew he would have to protect Chris for the rest of his life, no matter what, Aspergers syndrome is a lifelong condition.


	2. Twice Blessed Mix Up

**Thank you everybody who reviewed the chapter.**

**CelticWolfster:** I was exactly the same, I had never heard of Asperger's Syndrom until Brainkrause put the idea of the story towards me, so we both did our research I'm really glad you're enjoying it, thanks for reviewing.

**Anyway, here is our next chapter for you all to enjoy, and please don't forget to leave a little review at the end. I know more people have this story on their alerts than are reviewing...**

Could It Be Any Harder

Wyatt looked around him as white smokes rolled around him, creating a heavenly scene in the white space less room, as he saw white arches with fairies web and flowers and the smooth sound of the water drops tearing into the smooth surface of a pond. Everything around him looked heavenly, then he heard a voice, calling out to his name in a most seductive way.

The blonde haired Halliwell looked around just as he found himself strapped on a white chair with nothing on but his black boxers. "Wyatt…" The mystic voice called out to him, just as he felt a flower petal pressed against his cheeks, turning around he saw nothing but the white smoke.

"Wyatt….." The ghostly voice called out to him. "I love you so much….and I want you so much……." The voice called out to him, just as he saw a figure among the smoke. It had a slender body, yet tall but couldn't be taller than him, in fact he knew the figure must be few inches smaller than him. The smoke became thicker just as the figure approached him. The slender figure was only few feet away from him, and few more steps would have revealed this figure, however before he could see the mysterious figure, his alarm clock blared pulling him out of the mysterious world as he jerked awake.

"Shit." Wyatt cursed as he looked around the room as the sun filtered through the net-curtains. He had been dreaming the same specific dream for almost a month, yet no matter how close he came to see who the figure was, he would always wake up as if this person was tempting him, testing his patience before they could reveal themselves to him.

The 22-year-old pulled himself off of the mattress and rubbed his face before punching the alarm clock to shut it up as it still blared. Wyatt looked through his blonde hair as the green numbers showed it was 7 in the morning. Yawning and stretching his body, he got up and slowly made his way up to the toilet as he could not resist the urge to scratch his butt.

* * *

By the time Wyatt got down, his younger brother was ready and waiting downstairs patiently for Wyatt to come down, "Morning Chris," Wyatt said as Chris looked at him, "Chris, what do you say?"

"Good Morning Wyatt," Chris replied in a voice that had no accent or tone.

"Let me see your beautiful eyes when you say that," Wyatt said as he waited Chris to look at him, who slowly turned to look at him.

"Good morning Wyatt," Chris said as Wyatt smiled before making his way to the kitchen while Chris followed him.

"What would you like to have today?" Wyatt asked as he looked at his younger brother, who looked at him, "How about some pancakes, huh? You like pancakes right." Wyatt said as he grabbed the pancake mix from the fridge while Chris nodded.

The older Halliwell swiftly moved around the kitchen doing all the jobs while Chris sat on the stool watching his brother, who was smiling, dancing and pulling silly faces at him every now and then. Chris had already lined his fork and knife in front of him neatly along with the napkin which was neatly folded in his lap.

"Here you go," Wyatt said placing the orange juice in front of him as Chris slowly leaned in and pulled a glass towards him before pouring himself a half a glass of orange juice, making sure that he doesn't spill a drop of juice anywhere, "Enjoy," Wyatt said placing pancakes with syrup in front of Chris, who then pulled the plate and lined it up, so the pattern in the plate was correctly facing him.

Once the breakfast was done, both boys made their way to the foyer of the Halliwell Manor, where Wyatt grabbed his keys, while Chris got his scarf, gloves and jacket. Once Wyatt made sure that Chris was properly wrapped so only his eyes and nose were visible, they made their way out. Its autumn and the cold had already arrived, and what was worse was that tonight was Halloween, causing the Twice Blessed to shudder at the thought of how chaotic this day was going to be.

* * *

"Okay Chris, remember what I told you," Wyatt said as Chris looked at him sideways before nodding, "What did I say?"

Chris sat there thinking before replying in the same tone as that morning at breakfast. If anyone else was listening, they would have thought that the brunette was speaking some other language since Chris' voice could sometimes be hard to understand, but no matter what Wyatt always understands what Chris would say. Even by one look, Wyatt understands what his brother needed.

"Not to go with anyone even if you know them, wait for you at the gate," Chris said as Wyatt smiled and looked at him to carry on but Chris stayed quiet.

"And…..?" Wyatt said looking at Chris, who looked at the toy that hung on the rear-view mirror, "Chris, what else did I tell you not to do?"

"Not to pick fights and be good." Chris said as Wyatt laughed at his brother's innocence.

"Good boy, now off you go." Wyatt said but Chris carried on talking.

"I am 20-years-old, I am not a little child. Wyatt is a little child, always being a messy idiot." Chris said as he opened the door and made his way out, while muttering more things as Wyatt sat in his car, watching the brunette make his way into the building, while still talking to himself. Wyatt saw one of Chris' girl friends waving at Chris, but the younger Halliwell was pre-occupied in his own conversation that he did not notice.

"Hey Wyatt," said Emily smiling at Wyatt, who gave a little nod. "I guess he's mad at you, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Wyatt chuckled as he saw Chris stop in short distance. For a while he stood there motionlessly, as if he was looking at the grass beneath him, then he slowly turned around to see Wyatt, who waved at Chris. For a minute Chris did not respond back, but then he slowly raised his hand and waved back before making into the building.

"He's improved a lot, hasn't he?" Emily said as both of them saw him disappear around the corner.

"Yeah." Wyatt said with a smile, not taking his eyes off where his brother had gone, until Emily leaned on the frame of the open window of the car. That was when he looked up and met her soft green eyes.

"Well I guess I'm not surprised, after all who wouldn't improve so much if they had a brother like you," Emily said lightly twirling her almond blonde hair as Wyatt laughed, "You know, since its Halloween and all, I was wondering if you want to come over to the party I'm having at my house," Wyatt looked at her as he saw the little disappointment in her eyes. Emily knows the answer for the question, yet she would always try, "I mean, I'm sure your aunts wouldn't mind looking after Chris for a night, right?"

"I'm sorry Emily," Wyatt said genuinely, "But you know Chris doesn't like to stay away from me more than few hours, otherwise he gets anxious and panicked."

"Come on Wyatt," Emily said stamping her feet. "I mean you stay away from him when he's in college, and the party is only for few hours, I'm sure he wouldn't miss you for an extra couple of hours."

Wyatt shook his head, "You know how I have to drop in every lunch to check on him, and if I'm just a few minutes late, you see how upsets he gets. He practically screams his head off."

"Fine Mr Boring, I'm going." Emily said with a fake anger in a voice.

"Come on Emily, don't be like that." Wyatt said as Emily smiled. Wyatt always knew that Emily had a crush on him, but he is not interested in any relationship right now. In fact, he could not remember the last time he dated or just went out for a night. He always stayed in with Chris. Wyatt always put his brother first and never went anywhere alone or had time for himself.

Emily turned around and placed both her hands on her hips as if she was ready to scold at a little child.

"Well, as far as I've seen, you never go anywhere, and always stay in with Chris," Emily said as Wyatt looked at her, "I mean come on, I understand Chris' needs but still Wyatt, you have got to make time for yourself and I would like it very much if you can make it there."

"Alright, I'll try but no guarantees." Wyatt said as Emily smiled widely.

"Great, but if you are not there by 11," Emily said looking at Wyatt with her arms folder in her chest, "Then the party is coming to your house," the 22-year-old tried to object but the blonde haired girl continued, "I mean it Halliwell, so you better be there." With that she turned on her heels and walked off. The Twice Blessed watched her disappear into the building before stepping on the gas.

* * *

"Hey Aunt Paige," Wyatt whispered into his mobile as he looked at his watch before looking at his lecturer in the front with that he ducked behind the chair, "Can you do me a little favour and check on Chris for me."

"O_kay, but why aren't you checking up on him." _Paige's voice spoke back.

"Cause, I'm stuck in a meeting," Wyatt whispered as one of his fellow colleagues, got up and made his way to the stage and began speaking about random things, "I tried to blow it off, but my stupid lecturer says its compulsory for me to be here since this meeting is worth half of my grade."

"_Okay, I'll check up on him, as soon as I can," _Paige said as Wyatt heard a whizzing noise from the background.

"What do you mean, as soon as you can?" Wyatt whispered as he heard a explosion and then a laughter, "What are you doing?"

"_Well long story short, my charge blew up a potion and it's had a weird effect on her," _Paige said as he heard another explosion followed by a laughter, "_ I think she's gone Insane……Marge, sweetie, no, leave the cat alone…no sweetie, cats aren't meant to……fly…"_

Wyatt looked at his watch, its already 12.30 and he was suppose to be there on the dot. "Aunt Paige, you got to go and check up on him NOW."

"_Now?"_ Paige voice said as he heard a yelp of a cat.

"YES, NOW," Wyatt said as he saw a pair of grey pants in front of him. Slowly looking up, he saw his lecturer, in his glasses, looking pretty mad, "Okay I got to go, but please, go NOW." With that he blinked as he heard Paige yell.

"_Wyattt……" _Paige's voice yelled followed by the sound of the noise of the orbs.

* * *

Paige stumbled back and fell as her body hit the solid ground beneath her the moment her orbs fizzled out. "I am so grounding you for this Mister," Paige yelled at the ceiling, before taking her surroundings in. "Couldn't you find a better place to orb me?" She yelled once again before getting up from the toilet floor. Just then she heard couple of voices, but from the sound of it, it sounded like guys, "Shit." Paige cursed herself as she ran and locked herself in the cubicle, while she heard guys voice outside.

"She sure has a fine ass." Said one of the voice as the other laughed.

"Yeah, well that's, not the only thing she has, that's so fine, have you seen her…" Second guys voice said as Paige pulled a sick face when he finished the sentence.

"_Gross bastards." _Paige thought to herself as she heard them laugh.

"I'm sure you would like to get some of that." Another voice commented as the first laughed. Once they disappeared out of sight, Paige stuck her head out to check, making sure the coast was clear, she snuck out of the toilet.

By the time she reached the front gate, the youngest Halliwell sister saw no sign of Chris. Paige scouted the entire area outside the college, hoping to find her nephew, yet there was nothing. That was when she found one of Chris' friends from his special needs class.

"Sandra," Paige yelled as the girl in the automatic wheelchair, stopped to turn around.

"Hey Ms Matthews." Sandra smiled as Paige smiled at her.

"Have you seen Chris, cause he was suppose to wait at the gate, but he isn't there." Paige said as Sandra looked at her.

"Oh sure thing Ms Matthews, I saw him," Sandra said as the auburn haired woman looked at her, "Just few minutes ago, Wyatt came by and picked him up, just like always."

"Oh….," Paige said as the girl looked up at her.

"Is there anything else, Ms Matthews?" Sandra said looking up as Paige shook her head.

"No, thanks honey," Paige smiled as Sandra wheeled off, then the youngest aunt's smile turned to that of frustration as she pulled out her cell phone from her bag, "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL, you are so grounded" Paige shouted as she speed-dialled Wyatt's number.

"You Mister, are in one serious trouble," Paige said as Wyatt's puzzled voice came over, "If you were going to pick him up, why did you bother sending me, huh, I could've stayed with my insane charge, who knows what she's done now. I hope she hasn't fried her cat or her neighbour for that matter."

"What are you talking about Aunt Paige?" Wyatt's voice came over as the Witchlighter looked around the place she was standing in, "Where is Chris?"

"What do you mean, where is Chris?" Paige spoke into her handset, "You picked him up."

"No I didn't…" Wyatt panicked voice came over as Paige looked confused.

"But Chris' classmate said she saw you picking him up….." Paige said trailing off as she realised what had really happened.

* * *

"SHIT!" Wyatt shouted as every one in the hall looked at him. Without another word, Wyatt pelted out of the hall as his lecturer called out for him to come back.

* * *

ok guys, there it is, now just press the 'go' button at the bottom to review. Remember, the more people that review, the faster we are more likely to update :D 


	3. A 'Little' Accident

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Especially: **claire henry - **we're really glad that you're enjoying the story and thanks for the review :D**

**Anyway, I know it's been a while, but here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, its a little difficult for both of us to write one story and make sure both our muses are on teh same line of ideas. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this :D**

Could It Be Any Harder?

"Where are we going?" Chris asked his brother as Wyatt turned around the corner from the College building. Normally Wyatt would come by for Lunch and take him to the restaurant up in the front, but now Wyatt was going somewhere he did not recognise.

"You'll see," Wyatt replied glancing towards the agitated half-witch in the passenger seat, "How was your day then?" he continued trying to calm the nervous male. A minute passed and Wyatt had not received a reply from the brunette so glanced over to see Chris staring intently at something on the dashboard, obviously Chris was in a world of his own.

Biting his bottom lip, nervously, the blonde man placed his eyes back on the road, he needed to concentrate, he had to get Chris somewhere safe, somewhere where nobody would be able to find him and hurt him, just until midnight.

* * *

"Did she not say which way they drove?" Wyatt asked, his voice trembling over his cell phone as he drove down the street towards Chris' college, so he could pick up Paige.

"No Wyatt," Paige's panicked voice came through, "I never even asked her, I thought you'd picked him up."

"Damn it, Aunt Paige!" Wyatt shouted as he punched the horn furiously, trying to get the car upfront to move faster, "You know Chris is far too trusting for his own good, and now you are saying that this demon or shape shifter looks like me, who knows what he could done to Chris by now……Its all my fault. I shouldn't have stayed in the meeting, I should've left earlier, its all my fault."

"Wyatt, don't lose it now, its not going to help you or Chris," Paige said as Wyatt swerved his car, nearly hitting a guy and a dog in the pavement, who yelled after him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Wyatt hissed back as he stepped on the gas.

"You know what, just go to the Manor and start scrying for him," Paige replied in a voice that was tense and pissed, but the Twice Blessed was too worried to care about it, "I'll go and get Phoebe and we'll meet you there."

At that, the Halliwell stepped on the brake as the car screeched forward before coming to a halt, as other cars behind him swerved out of the way, trying not to hit the car as he nearly caused as traffic jam and a multi-car pile up. He needed to find Chris now, he did not need this messing around of driving half way across the town to have to drive back the other way.

"Ok, I'm on my way to the manor now," Wyatt said into the phone, "I'll see you and Aunt Phoebe there." Without waiting for the Witchlighter aunt to answer, he hung up the phone, throwing it on the passenger seat before swerving his car around once again and drove through the streets.

Wyatt felt as if time is running away from him, testing him, since its already one and yet he has not gotten anywhere close on finding Chris. Deciding he needed to get to the Manor faster, he turned the car and crashed into a bush, before abandoning his car as he orbed to the Manor.

* * *

The blonde hair man continued driving down the road and tried to make a flowing conversation with Chris, however Chris did not answer him, he was still in his own little world. He tried something different the third time, asking about something that he knew Chris was interested into, knowing that would get Chris talking to him rather than sitting in a silent car.

"Did you have your art class today?" That caught Chris' attention and he looked up at Wyatt.

"It was ok." Chris stated, no tone in his voice what so ever, making Wyatt nod his head.

"What did you do?" Wyatt asked now, as he turned a corner, a corner that he would not normally take. All he knew was that he could not go down a certain road, he could not let the real Wyatt see him with Chris in his car.

* * *

"Wyatt calm down!" Phoebe comforted her nephew, "Just think for a minute, have you tried everything? Have you even sensed for him yet?"

The Twice Blessed groaned as he realised he had not done it. He had been so worried trying to find out the information from his youngest aunt, and to get home, that he completely forgot to do the one thing that he always did when he thought Chris was in trouble, or just to check up that nothing had happened while he had been away.

"Ok, Wyatt, just calm down." Phoebe said sensing the worry and the rage from her eldest nephew.

"Calm down!" Wyatt shouted at his two aunts as the old hat boxes in the shelves exploded, "You're telling me to calm down? Chris is missing, gone off with someone who he thinks is me, anything could happen to him, anything could have happened to him already."

"Wyatt, being worked up like this won't help you," Phoebe sighed, as she gently pulled her eldest nephew on the old couch in the attic of the manor, while Paige used the scrying crystal to find his younger brother, "You need to calm down ok, concentrate on finding Chris, not worrying about him."

Wyatt sighed and leaned forward running his hands through his blonde curls, while his eldest aunt rubbed circles on his back, something that she would always do when he was stressed or just needed someone. It always helped sooth him, which relaxed him, which he knew would help him to find Chris.

He closed his eyes, searching for any little sense of his younger brother, but so far it was coming up blank. This was not good, even calm he could not find Chris, that always meant something bad. The only other time he could remember not being able to sense someone was when his parents went missing.

* * *

_Wyatt was only twelve, but his powers were growing stronger each and every day, after all he had had them since before he was born and like his parents great powers comes with great responsibilities. Well that was Leo's motto, always telling Wyatt to use his powers, only for helping others and never for personal gain and if he does, it might not effect him, but the consequences would be deadly for those who surround him._

_Wyatt was in his room, playing on his Playstation. As usual its one of his favourite fighting games, actually it was a game that had come out years ago and had been released. Street Fighter. It was his father's favourite game as well, and Wyatt always lovde to fight his father, he was always the Japanese fighter, Ryu, he was the best with the ability to fire off what looked like energy balls, it reminded him of himself, he had the ability of energy balls and it was great._

"_Wyatt, dinner," he heard Piper shouting from downstairs, "Get Chris please."_

_The young Twice Blessed rolled his eyes, he was always getting Chris, even though he would never mind, his mother sometimes cals them at bad times for either one of them. Chris needed Wyatt to look out for him. The brunette Elder-witch had a condition that meant he could not really look after himself, he had no real common sense, but he was bloody smart. It scared Wyatt at how smart his younger brother was, so smart that he was labelled a geek at school, he would have been fine if it was not for his Asperger's Syndrome, he would have been perfectly fine, but he was so trusting that it got him into some trouble at school, so Wyatt was always there to look after Chris. He was dreading in two years time when he would go to high school and leave Chris at middle school where he would have nobody there to stand up for him._

"_Wyatt?" The 12-year-old was pulled out of his thoughts and then realised that he had just been killed on his game._

"_I heard you mom," Wyatt shouted back, "I'm coming."_

"_Don't forget to get your brother."_

"_Yes mom." Wyatt shouted back down before dragging himself out of the room. He was on the second hardest guy to defeat, and he would have possibly finished it if his mother did not holler for him every two seconds._

_He was making his way to Chris's room, when he heard an explosion followed by a scream. Wyatt immediately knew something was wrong, so without a further thought he rushed into Chris's room, finding his little brother painting._

"_Crystals circle," Wyatt said as swirling orbs appeared around each corner of the room, with that Wyatt dashed out as he heard his father's voice. _

"_Piper!" Leo's voice called out as he heard a strange whizzing noise._

"_Mom!" Wyatt shouted rushing back as he heard his parents voice yell at him._

"_Wyatt stay away," Leo's voice shouted as he heard a china break, however Wyatt was known to not listen to his parents as he rushed down, just as the front door slammed shut in a gust of wind._

"_Mom…Dad," Wyatt shouted looking through into the dinning room, then sunroom followed by the kitchen, but everything was in tact, there were no sign of struggle or any attacks. That was the first time in his life, that Wyatt couldn't sense them, as if they disappeared from the face of the earth._

* * *

"Wyatt…." Phoebe's voice called out to him as Wyatt blinked out of his thoughts. However without a word, Wyatt got up and made his way to the book, before frantically flipping through the parched pages of the old volume, until he came to the page he was looking for as Paige and Phoebe looked at the title of the page: To summon a Lost Witch.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Chris asked looking out of the window of the car, realising that something was not quite right, this was somewhere he was not used to.

"I've just got to pick something up," Wyatt lied to the brunette. He can see that the brunette was getting agitated and nervous by the minute. "You're ok with that, right? It won't be long."

He glanced over again to see that Chris was now not listening, and had turned his attention to something out of the passenger window.

Sighing, the blonde haired man turned his own attention back to the road, just in time to see the traffic light turning red, but he did not have time to stop the car. He went through the red light, trying to slam his breaks on, as he heard a horn blowing from the passenger side. He looked over, his blue eyes growing wide as he watched a truck coming their way. The older Halliwell turned the steering wheel trying to swerve, but it was too late, the truck collided with the back of the car, causing the car to spin out of control, down the street the other side of the crossroads.

He had no idea what was going on, everything was going way to fast for him, as he heard a bell, similar to a train bell, as Wyatt looked to his left to see a Tramp before the entire car was turned upside as he heard Chris scream his name out.

* * *

"Why is it not working?" Wyatt pounded the book with his fist in frustration.

"Because he is not a witch," Phoebe said as Wyatt looked as if he was ready to scrunch the pages of the old volume.

Wyatt hated this feeling, he feel useless…helpless. Till this day, he never found out what happened to his parents, what caused their death. The sisters have interrogated every demon in the underworld, yet there was no one that could point them to the demon that could have killed his parents, since when the police found the body, all they could make out was that they were male and female, other than that, the body was…..decayed, rotten, as if some sort of animal mauled them.

"Phoebe…….." Paige trailed off as Wyatt looked up to see a man, dressed in black robes, with grey hair, looking directly at him. At the dress sense, Wyatt immediately assumed that this man was evil.

"What do you want?" Phoebe said with a hint of fear in her voice. She had not seen this man in about 20 years, and far as she concerned, its best not seeing this man cause he is the least person that the Halliwells wanted to see right now, with demons dropping in and out fairly often.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for any of you," the man shook his head, his English accent seemed to have got stronger over the years, "It's not your time." He simply said as Paige looked at him, with confusion etched across her face, why was he here if it was nobody's times, and why could they see him? Unless he wanted to be seen.

"So, why are you here?" Paige asked.

"I'm here to warn you…" But the man could not continue since Wyatt cut him off.

"Wait a minute, who are you?"

"I'm….. the Angel of Death," the man replied, "Don't worry, I don't kill people, I pass their souls onto…"

"Yeah, I've read about the Angel of Death," Wyatt interrupted the man again, "What do you want if its none of our times."

"If you would let me finish," the Angel of Death sighed, God did he hate working with the Halliwells, they had always caused more grief than it was ever worth, "I'm here to warn you about Chris."

"Chris?" All three looked at the Angel of Death, waiting for the neutral being to continue.

"Mainly to tell Wyatt, actually, more than warn," the grey haired man continued, "You can't change what's meant to be. Chris has to die to maintain the grand design and meddling with the past does not help you."

"What?" Wyatt asked, shocked and confused at what he was hearing, "I don't…what do you mean? Chris is going to…… No….. he can't die." Wyatt's voice shook as the Angel of Death looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt," the Angel of Death shrugged, "Your brother needs to die by midnight and there is nothing I can do…..and meddling with the past does not help either." With that the Angel of death disappeared in blue smoke as the skull lingered in the air before disappearing altogether with the smoke.

"No, Chris," Wyatt shouted as he ran downstairs, while the two charmed ones, ran after their nephew, calling out his name, but Wyatt was too quick, he made it to the ground floor before they even made it to the first floor.

"Wyatt, wait." Phoebe shouted as she ran after her nephew, just to see him collapse near the landing.

Wyatt who was rushing out, felt a sharp pain surge through his abdomen and his head as he heard a shrill voice of Chris, calling out for him.

"CHRIS….." Wyatt hissed in pain as he saw white lights from the pain.

* * *

so, to tell us what you thought please leave a little review, rather than just adding this story to your alerts. A review tells us alot more, like any bad points as well as good ones :D 


	4. Reality Reset

**

* * *

**

Yes, I know it's been ages since we've updated this story. But in both of our defences, we've had some trouble with out muses and writing just what we want to happen, and then exams and assignments got in the way.

**Anyway, a new chapter is here, and its taking a turn that neither of us anticipated at the start of the story, so I hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

**Please leave a review to tell us what you thought.**

**Could It Be Any Harder**

**Chapter 4**

Wyatt sat up like a bullet as he felt his heart drum uncontrollably in his ears, he felt his blood pumping through his veins, trails of sweat sliding down his back, everything around him dimmed, like middle of the night.

It took Wyatt while to figure out where he was or what he was doing there rather than to save Chris. He turned to his left to see the alarm clock blinking its red figure in the dark, the street lights were pouring into his room and he could hear a siren wailing outside. Slowly getting out of his bed, he made his way across his small room to the window.

Wyatt rubbed his eyes to clear his head as he opened the window to let the night breeze in before standing there to watch the silent New York street below him. He sometimes found that he missed the Manor, his aunts and his cousins mainly, and its been a while since he last saw them, four years to be exact but this is the life he choose to live and he was not going back, he could not go back, not anymore.

Still hearing the siren blaring in the distance, Wyatt looked down the street, past the block of apartments to see the cabs driving past every once in a while. He could hear people yelling in the distance, causing him to sigh, something was going on and it was most likely a mugging.

Letting out a laboured breath, Wyatt closed the window before making his way out of his room in his boxers. He could not help but smile as he saw the state of his little apartment. It was messy, really messy in fact, and he knew that if his mother was here then she would have blown up his orbs up before he had the chance to say 'MOM'.

The apartment was not spacious, nothing like his old room at the Manor, but it was all he can afford right now, with the pay he was getting, and it was not too bad, just enough to live comfortably in by himself. The living room and the kitchen were one room, with a breakfast bar separating them. The bedroom was as small as a closet, if not smaller, which went for the bathroom too.

Wyatt made his way to the kitchen and as he opened the fridge he found it empty as usual. He barely stocked up any healthy food, the best you would find would be either milk or orange juice. With work, he just never had the time to cook so what was the point in getting food in?

After deciding that his best bet was a bottle of beer that hid in the back of the fridge, Wyatt grabbed it and made his way to the couch, glancing at the clock again, realising that he would have to be up in a few hours, so there was no point in trying to get back to sleep. If he was honest, the nightmare of what had happened four years ago had had his mind racing. It was not often that he dreamt of when he could not save Chris, but when it did happen, it left him feeling guilty and almost useless. He was the Twice Blessed, he should have been able to do something. His little brother should not have had to die. What came out of it? He moved to New York, away from the rest of his family, and tried to stay away from his magical heritage, that was all.

Wyatt flicked through the channels on his small television, that sat on the wooden stand opposite the couch. The buttons on the television were broken and the remote played up a lot, but there was nothing he could do about it, except get a new television, which he did not have the money for right now.

Mind you, what was the point in having a big, fully working television, when all he watched was one of two channels most of the time? Flicking to channel five, his favourite channel, he scrunched his nose up. An old movie from 1990, he could do without that. He contemplated changing to channel six, but that meant he would have to play around with the Ariel to get just the right picture and he could not be bothered with that, so he settled for flicking through the rest of the channels that he had available, not many, but enough for the few hours he did get to watch the television if there was nothing else on his two favourite channels. Finding nothing else on, he decided that the movie from 1990 would have to do, and flicked it back, watching the murder mystery. However, he thoughts drifted from the movie and to San Francisco.

Wyatt closed his eyes and sensed to make sure every one is where they should be, just because he moved away from his magical heritage, did not mean that he had to forget about his powers. Once he was happy that everybody were safe, he took a sip of his beer.

He would hardly ever see his family now, he promised to orb on by if there were ever any demons that his aunts and cousins could not handle on their own, but in four years it had not been the case. His cousin's powers had grown now and they could handle demons on their own to keep their families safe, and they all had their own Whitelighter, which meant that Wyatt did not have to worry. He often pondered why the Elders had done that, wondering whether it was because after Chris' death, Wyatt did not want anything to do with the Powers That Be, considering they could kill a witch (yes, he struggled with his condition but it did not warrant death) so easily. Before that, of course, were his parents, so maybe that was why the Elders allowed him to not have anything to do with them. They knew his pain.

Without realising it, Wyatt slipped back into a deep slumber on the couch.

* * *

"Wyatt. Hey dude, wake up," Shouted a voice followed by a rapid knocking.

"Relax Liam, you are going to break the door." Said a female voice followed by the shuffling of feet.

Wyatt was startled awake by the sudden noise as he took in his surroundings through his blurry eyesight. The sunlight was now streaming through the net curtains and Wyatt can hear the bustling noise of people outside of the street, even though the closed windows.

"Wyatt, wake up man, you're late for work." Shouted Liam through the door once again.

"Ow, you idiot, get back." Called out another voice, this time a female voice, followed by a bang.

Groggily, Wyatt shifted his position on the couch just as the front door slammed open and three people fell through in a heap on the floor causing Wyatt to jump out of the couch.

"Way to go airhead," said a blonde girl as she pulled herself away from the other two and then turned to Wyatt, "Wyatt, Liam broke your door…Again."

"Sorry dude….I'll fixed it later….and put something on will you." Liam said holding his hand in front of his eyes. However the two girls simply smirked at Wyatt as he stood in the living room, his eyebrows raised, in just his boxers.

"Shame I have to say this to you, since this look works for you," the blonde girl sighed, "But, you better get dressed pronto."

"I'll be back in few minutes, make yourself comfortable…." Wyatt said with a shake of his head as he walked to his room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Liam jumping down on the couch, while the blonde girl made her way to kitchen unit to help herself to whatever that is left in the cupboards.

"Don't worry, we will." The blonde girl smiled as her Asian Indian friend quietly sat on the couch. With a small chuckle, Wyatt closed the door behind him.

* * *

"You know the white boxer looked more hot than what you wearing right now." Lauren, the blonde girl smirked to the Halliwell as the four of them made their way for the busy streets of New York.

"Enough Laura, Wyatt's not into you," Liam growled slightly, causing Lauren to roll her eyes, how she hated his nickname for her.

"Whatever Liam, you are fucking jealous that Wyatt is into girls and not into faggots like you and don't fucking call me Laura." Lauren snapped back causing Liam to open and close his mouth couple of times like a goldfish.

"Well at least its good to know that he is into girls and not a bitches like you." Liam finally commented now causing Wyatt to shake his head as people brushed past them in that sunny day. It was any other ordinary day for the four of them, the usual morning argument between Liam and Lauren always happens despite the fact Wyatt is not looking for any kind of relationship anytime soon.

"Guys cut it out, alright," Wyatt said as they stopped near the signals with the others, "Why cant you two be more like Jade? Out of you three, I like Jade the most." Wyatt said as he winked at their shy friend, who lightly blushed making Wyatt smile.

"Yea that's cause she is mute." Lauren snapped as Jade shook her head making Wyatt roll his eyes.

"Don't mind her Jade, she is pissed that Wyatt likes you more." Liam said as he turned and began crossing the road backwards, however he was so busy picking on Lauren that he did not notice the incoming sports car that came towards them in such speed, people who are crossing the road, almost took off in a run.

Wyatt saw that Liam had not noticed the car and yelled at him to stop, at the same time as holding out his hands. The car stopped inches away from Liam, almost like it had collided with a solid wall.

Liam stood on the road, in shock, looking at the sports car, while Lauren made her way to the driver to curse him, while Jade kicked the bumper.

On the other hand, Wyatt made his way to the driver door, pushing Lauren to one side and pulled the door open, almost off its hinges, so he could pull the driver out. He was young, only about 18, but that did not stop the rage fuelling in Wyatt as he pushed the guy on the car, holding onto his collar, just inches away from his face. The sight caused, not only his friends to stop and look at him, but also other people to stop and stare at the commotion.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Wyatt said slamming the guy against his car as the kid struggled to get out of Wyatt's fierce grip. "You fucking nearly killed my friend?"

"Get off me man," the kid shouted trying to yank himself free, but Wyatt's grip was too strong, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Maybe sorry isn't good enough." Wyatt hissed once again banging the kid against the car, while Lauren tried to pull him away.

"Wyatt, let him go, he is just a kid." Lauren said as Jade nodded, however Wyatt was still angry.

"If I ever see you down this area with that car of yours," Wyatt spat in his face, "Then trust me, the last place you and your car will end up is the junkyard. Now get the hell out of here," Wyatt shouted, almost throwing the kid against the door, who stumbled back with a fearful look before scrambling into his car and with one final look drove off until the car was out of sight.

"You alright?" Wyatt asked Liam, who could just nod, he had never seen Wyatt like that before.

After that, Wyatt simply walked away as he made his way to the pizza parlour on the other side of the road, leaving every one where they were standing.

**Remember, the only way we know if you like it is to leave us a review, so go on, just press the little button at the bottom of the page now... You know you want to...**


	5. Another Accident

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter from both myself and Briankrause. We're glad you are enjoying this story.**

**For those who were confused at the previous chapter, yes Chris is dead and what had happened in the first three chapters was Wyatt's dream. Hope that explains it.**

**Could It Be Any Harder**

**Chapter 5**

"Mommy, I want pizza kid," Shouted a young girl as she and her mother looked towards the glass panel building. Pizza Kid was really famous since it was the child of Pizza hut, the Pizza kid was mainly for kids and families, however they do cater others including celebrities who come in with their kids.

Their inflatable character of a pizza man stood outside the entrance to the Parlour door, making sure it was the first thing anybody saw as they made their way into the place. Next, of course, was the large sign about the entrance, "The Pizza Kid".

Glass walls surrounded the building, making sure you could see what was going on from the outside in and the inside out. Finally, to top it all off was a chimney that would release bubbles every now and again, at the top of the building.

Wyatt pushed through the glass door to be engulfed in soothing cold air, which made him realise how hot it was outside. He could see that it was very busy inside, as waiters skated around the parlour with their orders, dressed in this weekend theme - a Barbie theme. Thankfully, Wyatt did not have to dress up, as he is the delivery guy, unlike his three friends. He hated having to dress up and to dress up as Ken would have been his worst nightmare.

Wyatt made his way to the counter, just as the other three came into the parlour. There were holograms in each table displaying Barbie, who seems to be welcoming their guest. Every once in a while, the cleaning robot would run around whenever someone needed to depose of their rubbish.

The Halliwell could not help but notice the large hologram of Barbie, stood in the middle of the parlour with fairies flying around here, smiling and waving at the children that ran by.

The moment Wyatt reached the counter, his Manager popped out from behind it, looking like one pissed off bull. He was a short American Asian guy with a nasty temper on him. Those who worked there never wanted to get on the wrong side of him. He could make your life a living hell if he really wanted to without you losing your job.

"Do you know what time it is?" Shouted the short man in his peculiar accent as he jabbed his wrist watch, although his question was more rhetorical.

"Relax Mr Ju Sun." Wyatt laughed, light-heartedly as he made his way into the staff room, while his friends followed him.

"Its Jun Sin Shon." The Manger replied, his face almost going red as Wyatt shrugged his anger off.

"Yeah whatever." Wyatt said, as he placed on his work uniform over his clothes. The Manager simply stared at Wyatt, like he was talking in a different language. It was usual that Wyatt came in late, but he always got his job done, so it was not usually a problem. Wyatt never looked at Jun Sin Shon once, so instead he had to turn his anger to Wyatt's three friends, mainly Liam.

"You, get changed and outside, pronto." He barked before leaving the three to look baffled. Liam on the other hand could not take his eyes off his costume for the day.

"Kill me now, somebody." Liam said as the girls laughed at him.

--

"Two pepperoni and cheese pizza with no anchovies and side order of coleslaw and a pepsi," Wyatt said as the little kid before him nodded, "That be fifteen ninety," Wyatt typed everything into the small, handheld, machine so he could print out a receipt while the child pulled out his money, handing it to Wyatt, once he placed his food and drink on a small table by the door, "Thank you very much, and here is your receipt and your change of four dollars and ten cents." Wyatt said as he grabbed some change from his back pocket before handing it to the kid, who gave back two dollars back, causing Wyatt to frown, questiongly.

"Your tip." The little kid said with a smile making Wyatt chuckle before ruffling his mop of brunette hair.

"Cheers, and oh, lets not forget this," Wyatt said as he made his way back to his sports bike that stood on the roadside, while the small child followed him, "Here is the surprise goodie bag from Pizza Kid."

"Wow, cheers Mr," The kid replied with such awe as Wyatt mounted the bike and put on his helmet. "Awesome bike."

"Take care kid," Wyatt said before revving his bike and speeding off back to Pizza kid.

Wyatt loves working in Pizza Kid even if the pay kind of was barely minimum wage. He never did mind that though. He knew that he could get a better job too, but he loved who he worked with and surely that was what really matter, right?

Wyatt was speeding down the lane, whizzing past the cars, and trucks, keeping his eyes on the road, when something caught his eye. He almost turned back to look, however at the speed he was going, the moment his eyes left the road he felt something hit in his helmet. The front wheel went out of control and before he knew it the bike was turning sideways and he could feel himself whizzing down the road along with his bike.

--

"Welcome to Pizza Kid," Liam said with a deflated voice as he held out Pizza's kid leaflets to the incoming customers.

"Mommy, Mommy, look its Peter Pan," Shouted a young girl pointing towards Liam, who looked down at his green costume.

"No, I am robin hood, see the arrow and the bow…see, can you see it." Liam snapped back making the girl jump who then came up to him and kicked him in his legs causing Liam to hiss out in pain as the mother dragged her away from the parlour. He really hated this costume, and what he could not understand was where Robin Hood came into the Barbie theme, "That's right, you better run, you little monster." Liam shouted after her.

Liam growled under his breath as he turned and saw Lauren standing behind the cash counter while Jade skated around the parlour, waving at him when she saw him. They were both dressed in different versions of the Barbie doll, causing Liam to frown. As he looked around more of the restaurant, he saw his manager who was giving him a stern look. Cursing the guy under his breath, Liam turned around to find Wyatt coming his way.

Raising an eyebrow at his friend, he watched as Wyatt walked, more like limped, towards him with bruises and grazes on his arm, which he could see through the ripped leather of his uniform, and the shattered helmet in his hand.

"Dude what the hell happened?" Liam asked his friend, his eyes now wide at the sight of Wyatt. Liam took a better look, to see that most of Wyatt's leathers were torn and there were cuts along his leg too. Then Liam saw the single tyre held in Wyatt's other hand.

"Accident," Wyatt said looking at his friend as he subconsciously handed the leaflets out to the customers while he spoke to Wyatt.

"What happened to the bike?" Liam said as he looked at the tyre before looking at Wyatt who looked at him shiftily.

"That's all that's left of it." Wyatt said uneasily as Liam's eyes nearly popped out.

"Sun Jun is going to kill you," Liam expressed while Wyatt sat down in the nearby chair.

"Its Jun Sun, and yeah I know." Wyatt said while Liam sat next to him.

"But how…? I mean….you know what, forget it, you better get in there, before he finds out what happened from someone else."

"Yea, I guess…" Wyatt said thinking back to the accident, he didn't know what made him lose it like that. He still had not found out what it was that he saw out of the corner of his eye. Luckily, with him being the only one involved in the accident, and nothing damaged he had managed to get away from the police quickly enough.

"Well, no time like the present, get going then," Liam said getting up as he began to pull Wyatt into his feet.

"Alright, Alright…," Wyatt said as he got to his feet, trying to keep his weight off his bad leg and made his way to the parlour, "By the way, why are you dressed as a Pixie?"

"ITS ROBIN HOOOOD," Liam shouted stamping his foot before turning around to kick the nearby table, "But then again…." Liam said as he smiled deviously watching Wyatt speak to the Manager through the glass, before counting down. "Five…four…three…two….."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Came a scream that shook a parlour as Jun Sin Shon came out and screamed his head off, while Liam stand there and watched in awe.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review to tell us what you thought.**


	6. A Bad Day

**Hey guys, both me and Briankrause would like to thank you all for those that reviewed the previous chapter. I, myself, have tried to reply personally to you all, if you were missed out and sent a signed review then I apologise here.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter to the story and for those who are still confused about the situation we hope that this clears it up slightly.**

**Could It Be Any Harder**

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe he blew up at me," Wyatt said to his friends, as they got ready to leave work that day, "It was an accident."

"You wrote off the bike, Wyatt!" Liam exclaimed to the blonde haired Halliwell, who shrugged as he closed his locker with a little slam, "Of course he blew up at you. You were lucky he didn't fire you."

"Just think Liam, aren't you happy you're not the delivery boy," Laura smirked to her friend who rolled his eyes, "Otherwise he would have fired you," then she looked at Wyatt, "But you were lucky you weren't fired. You're lucky that guy likes you." The four of them made their way out to see the sun flittering through the glass panel like its mid-day, despite the fact its six in the evening.

"I'm just a loveable person," Wyatt grinned as they began to make their way out of the parlour, only to come face to face with the short, angry manager at the front glass door, "I'll see you tomorrow Ju Sun."

"It's Jun Sin Shon," the manager shouted at the young worker, "And early, Wyatt, otherwise your ass will be fired," Wyatt gave a little nod, while Jun Sin Shon eyed he other three like a suspects, "You three better turn up on time tomorrow as well." He barked before walking off as Laura and Liam pulled silly faces behind his back but was not expecting for the bull to turn around just to catch them in the act.

"RUN." Liam shouted as both Laura and Liam ran out of the parlour.

The Halliwell walked out of the workplace and into the hot sun, biting his lip to try and hide the smile that was forming on his face. It was true, his boss had to like him otherwise he would have been fired a long time ago. Wyatt guessed it's the extra help he offers around the place and the fact that Jun Sin Shon's daughter has a huge crush on him and threatened her father that if he fired Wyatt, then she would blow the parlour up.

"So, are we going out tonight," Liam asked as both Laura and Liam joined the other two at a safe distance from the Parlour. The four friends waited at the signal, where Liam nearly got run over by a young kid, "I mean, it's Happy Friday in Trick's Bar. We have to go."

"I'm not too sure," Wyatt shrugged his shoulders, earning untrusting looks from two of his three friends as they crossed the signal and made their ways back to their apartment, "Look, I haven't got enough money, ok, and I've got things to do tonight."

"Are you still reeling from what you think you saw earlier?" the blonde haired girl asked the Halliwell, who looked quizzically at his friend, "I mean, you never did say what you saw, but you've been acting weird since."

"I don't know what I saw, ok," Wyatt sighed, he knew what he thought he saw but that was ridiculous, there was no way he could have seen what he thought it was,

"And, no, its got nothing to do with that, ok? I just have things to do tonight. I'll call you guys if I'm coming out."

"Come on what more important things could you possibly have today than going to Trick's?" Liam asked his friend who shook his head.

"Come on Wy, its not like some one died or anything," Laura said waving her hand as Wyatt looked at her, taken back, "Come with us."

"I told you, I'm busy," Wyatt snapped at his friend before walking off from his friends towards his apartment building. Unfortunately he and his friends lived in the same building, so he could not get away from them for long, but at least he lived in a different apartment on a different floor from them all.

"Have we said something to upset him?" Laura asked her two friends, looking between Liam and Jade.

"No," Jade shook her head, "You two said something to upset him." The young Asian girl walked off from her friends to catch up with Wyatt. She never liked to see him upset, she never liked to see anybody upset, but Wyatt meant more to her than anyone else. She knew he had been through a lot at a young age, not exactly what, but she knew that he had lost his whole immediate family, something that had happened to her.

"Hey, Wy," she called out as she almost caught up with him, "Talk to me, please. It's just me, Liam and Laura aren't with me," once she said that, she noticed that Wyatt had shortened his paces and slowed down enough for her to catch up with him, "You ok?"

"Not really," Wyatt shook his head once Jade had caught up with him so they could walk together. Jade was one of those girls that did not say a lot but she was an extremely caring and trusting friend. Whenever he had a problem, she was always there with an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on, he had never told her this but she was his best friend here in New York, actually, apart from his brother, she was his best friend full stop, "It's just been a hard day for me today. It is a hard day."

"How come?" Jade asked him in her voice quiet as they got into the elevator, luckily it was completely empty, "Its more than what happened today, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Wyatt nodded his head, barely looking the young girl in the eye, as the elevator slowly hummed its way up to the 20th Floor.

"Today's the anniversary of my brother's death," Wyatt admitted to Jade after a minute of silence between the two friends, "I just…I know its been four years but…"

"I understand," Jade nodded with a smile, "If you need someone to talk to or just need to get out of your apartment then you know where to find me right?."

Wyatt gave her a little nod. Just as his black haired friend who pulled him in a hug,

"Thank you." Wyatt said as the elevator stopped with a ding, indicated they reached the 20th floor.

"See you later." Jade said pressing the button 23 on the elevator panel. As Wyatt gave her nod, the doors closed shut.

Once he was left alone, he made his way around the corridors to his apartment, thankful to be alone for just two minutes. Wyatt placed his key to the door and turned the handle only for the door to fall flat on the ground before him.

"Great," Wyatt mumbled, remembering that his friend broke the door again. Once fixing the door, Wyatt made his way into his apartment to see its cluttered more than usual for some reason, then again he remembered that he had needed to clean the apartment for a couple of days now. Thinking about the mess, he made it to the kitchen to grab a beer out of his sparse fridge, just as the sound of his telephone ringing echoed in the small apartment. He immediately knew who it would be, so jumped over his couch to get to retrieve his phone from the table.

"Hey Aunt Pheebs," he said into the phone, once he checked the caller ID for which aunt it would be. He knew it was going to be one of them, just not which one, "How are you?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm fine," his eldest aunt's voice came through the phone, "How are you sweetie? I realised what day it was so thought I'd best call you. I've been trying all day but I guess you've been at work."

"Yeah, I've only just got in," Wyatt sighed, sitting down on the couch, with the phone in his hand, "You know you didn't have to call."

"Well, I thought you might want to orb over," Phoebe now offered him, "Me and your Aunt Paige were going to go and lay some flowers at the family crypt and wondered if you wanted to come along," Wyatt gulped as he heard that, going to the family crypt was always that hardest thing to do but he always did it three times a year. On each of the anniversaries of their deaths and at Christmas. His mom and dad's was a little harder since there were not bodies to bury, nobody still knew what had happened to them, but they laid a tablet in the crypt for the two of them anyway, "So, what do you say, Wyatt? Now I know you've taken Chris' death hard, you tried so much to save him, but…"

"I'll orb over, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt cut her off, yes he had taken Chris' death hard, but he was not about to forget about him. He would never be able to forget about him. He loved his brother, he had tried countless times to save him but every time he did it just made things worse for the young brunette Halliwell, "I can't just stay here. I'll be over in a short while, Aunt Phoebe."

Once he hung up the telephone, Wyatt could not help but think of his baby brother. He could not understand why he could not save him, the Angel of Death had pretty much told him not to give up and to change the circumstances, but there was nothing that could be done. His mom managed to save his dad from death, so why couldn't he save Chris, why does he have to lose one person he loved the most, the one person his parents trust him to look after, but he failed them.

--

"What happened to you? Did a demon attack?" Paige asked the minute that her eldest nephew orbed into her sister's house. The two ex-Charmed Ones stood looking at him to see the scratches on his forearms. The youngest sister instantly walked over to heal his wounds.

"It was just a little accident," Wyatt shook his head, allowing his youngest aunt to heal him, "You know, I've never understood how I can heal others but I can't heal myself. What's the point in being the Twice Blessed if I can't do extra things." He used that question when he finally realised that he could never save his brother, that Chris really was destined to die.

"Actually you can but you just don't know how," Paige said backing away from her nephew as she finished healing him.

"Well, we've got some white orchids." Phoebe sighed, thankful that it was not a demon that had attacked her nephew. She always feared once he moved to New York that he would be constantly attacked by the evil community and that he would not have the power to defeat them and she knows something like that were to happen and she and Paige weren't there to protect Wyatt than Piper will never forgive them. She knew Piper and Leo left them under their care and they will do anything to protect them but nothing dangerous happened yet. That saying, Wyatt had not really gone after demons, since Chris' death he had tried to stay away from demon vanquishes, only helping out if the family could not take care of demons themselves, since Paige and Phoebe's children are powerful and they could form their own power of three gang, so Wyatt figured why worry when there are two Power of three running around the Manor.

"We thought we would drive over together rather than orb."

"That sounds good, Aunt Pheebs," Wyatt nodded with a small smile, "Are Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry coming?"

"Yes we are," the cupid uncle said as he and the parole officer stepped into the hallway, two bunches of flowers in their hands, "Are we ready to go now?"

Paige looked at her nephew and smiled softly at him, "Ready to go, dude?"

Wyatt could not help but let out a tiny laugh at his aunt's attempt of being 'cool', as he nodded his head.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. Please leave us a review to tell us what you thought.**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Apologies for the mix up. I was in a rush to get to work and posted the chapter for another story instead of this one. Anyway, I can guarantee that if you're reading this message you are definitely on the right chapter now.**

**This is "Could It Be Any Harder" Chapter 7...**

**Thank you to those who reviewed chapter 6, even though it is still a little confusing, I hope that this will help you out a little. There is some Chris in this just so you know, for all those Chris fans. Anyhoo, enjoy**

Could It Be Any Harder

Chapter 7

Wyatt gazed out of the window as the San Francisco streets ran by him. The weather was different here compared to New York, it was dark and cloudy as if it was just ready to rain. Wyatt shifted his gaze back to the flower in his hand, white orchids, for some reason Chris was always fascinated with this flower, he never knew why but it had always been his favourite.

"You alright buddy?" Coop said looking at his nephew who looked up and smiled. His Uncle Henry drove with Paige in the passenger seat. Coop, Phoebe and Wyatt were sitting in the back.

"Yeah, just…thinking." Wyatt said, turning his attention back to the window as the streets rolled by him.

"I know how much you loved him Wyatt." Coop said looking at his nephew. Being a Cupid, Coop could tell and right now Wyatt was closed off to love, he had formed a shield around his own heart to protect himself from getting hurt again.

"But that didn't save him." Wyatt said silently as Phoebe sighed, while Paige glanced at her husband, who exchanged a glance of worry.

"Everything happens for a reason sweetie." Phoebe said as Wyatt closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Please don't…" Wyatt said looking at his aunt, he didn't want to loose his temper again with his family, its not often he gets to see them. "I am so sick and tired of hearing that bullshit."

"Wyatt, there was nothing we…" Henry started but Wyatt cut him off.

"No, there are always way, nothing is impossible." Wyatt said shaking his head just as a memory flashed into his head.

--Flashback--

It was night at the Halliwell Manor, eighteen year old Wyatt Halliwell was tuning on the lights around the house, just as he heard a loud noise emanating from upstairs room.

"Chris," Wyatt called out but when he heard no answer, he rushed upstairs fearing it was maybe a demon, "Chris…" Wyatt shouted as he reached his brother's room, he slowed down as he realised it was not a demon. The room door was opened, just like always, seeing as Chris always panicked when it was closed. Wyatt walked in to see his sixteen-year-old brother sitting on the floor mumbling something with his books thrown all over the room, "Chris is everything alright?" Wyatt asked as he slowly entered the room and sat down next to him, while Chris lightly rocked back and forth, mumbling something under his breath, "Chris, what's wrong? Chris, come on you know you can tell me?" Wyatt said as Chris pointed to the books.

Without another word, Wyatt crawled and gathered them and placed them in front of Chris.

"Is it okay now?" Wyatt asked as Chris shook his head, before Chris began to take each book from the stack and placed it on another place, until he reached a book of Europe, then he began flipping until he reached the Eiffel tower. Then Chris got up and grabbed what seemed like ice popsicle sticks that he collected and sat back down next to Wyatt without a word and began to make what Wyatt figured as the tower,

As he watched Chris trying to put few sticks together, he saw his brother's frustration when they would not stick together.

"Chris cant do it no more." Chris mumbled as Wyatt smiled.

"Here let me do it," Wyatt said waving his hand as all the sticks flew around before forming the tower before Chris magically, however Chris shook his head and didn't look at the tower, he just looked at the carpet.

"Wyatt, use magic," Chris said, rocking back and forth again, "No magic, magic bad. Chris do himself, Wyatt no help." Chris said as Wyatt exhaled.

"Fine," Wyatt said holding his hand out as the tower collapsed, "Here you go then," Wyatt said as he orbed a glue pot into his hand, "Look what I got for you Chris. Look over here."

"Chris build himself, Wyatt make food." Chris said still looking down at the carpet, never once at his brother.

"Okay I will go, but don't get any glue on carpet and call me if you need anything," Wyatt said placing the glue pot down before walking out.

--End of Flashback--

Wyatt blinked as he pushed that memory away. Even though that night Chris made a complete mess of his clothes, hair and the carpet with the glue, he still managed to do what to him seemed like a tower. That day Chris taught him that nothing was impossible, it may seem easier for Wyatt or others but for Chris it was very difficult, as he did not think like others. It took Chris three days but he built the towers and to Chris it was a great accomplishment.

Wyatt clenched his jaw as he felt the prickling sensation at back of his eyes. Just thinking of his brother made his heart ache, it hurt so much. No matter how many years, he would never forget Chris his baby brother.

"Wyatt, we are here honey…" Phoebe said interrupting his thoughts as Wyatt realised they were at the San Francisco Cemetery. Without a word Wyatt got out of the car.

"We'll be at the car." Paige said giving her nephew's hand a firm squeeze as Wyatt gave a little nod, with that Paige and others left, leaving Wyatt alone.

Wyatt looked around the crypt, he saw his aunt Prue, was buried next to Grams in the left, below her was his grandmother Patty, next to her right was grandpa Victor, below them were Piper's and Leo's names fixed upon the walls.

However Chris' was little different, his coffin was encased beneath a marble tomb with angels looking down at the tomb, something Wyatt wanted as he was special so his burial place had to be special too.

Wyatt exhaled deeply as he turned around and let himself he slide down to the floor next to the tomb burying his face in his hands.

"I am so sorry Chris," Wyatt whispered before looking up at the ceiling, "I am sorry I failed you…I miss you so much buddy." Wyatt spoke as he felt tears blur his vision. All Wyatt wanted to do was someone to comfort him, to tell him that everything that happened so far was nothing but a dream. He wants his parents back again, he wanted to go back being young again so he can be looked after, rather than being an adult, even when he was just a kid himself.

Wyatt lost so much in his life, yet Chris was the biggest out of them all, the impact of losing his brother was so huge even the sisters feared that Wyatt is going to rip apart the world. Wyatt was even tempted to give in to the dark side, to run away from pain, to take away his sadness, but he realised Chris would never forgive Wyatt if he did something like that. Wyatt summoned every demon possible to gain information on how to bring back his brother, every spell he could cast, every magical being he could summon, yet they all said one thing, unless he saved Chris by going back in time, there was nothing they could do.

Wyatt was even ready to plunge into a darker side of the magical world to bring back Chris from dead, but every one warned that what he brought back may not be Chris, but a soul so black to inhabit. That was when Wyatt knew he was defeated, the magic had given up on him, just like it did when his Aunt Prue died so he gave up on magic.

He relinquished his charges, but he didn't relinquish his powers, they were his birth right something that connected him with his mother and father and also his brother.

"Wyatt, sweetie…" Said a soft voice.

"Mom…" Wyatt said looking up to find his Aunt Phoebe standing there. He sighed, disappointed that it was not his mom and even worse that he let himself believe that magic just might do him a favour, "Aunt Phoebe…"

"Its time to go," Phoebe said as Wyatt checked his watch to realise he was inside for over an hour. Inhaling a deep breath, Wyatt got up, roughly wiping his eyes as he grabbed the flowers from the floor and gently placed them on the marble tomb.

"Love you Chris." Wyatt whispered as he saw the flowers on the tomb move in a breeze, which looked as if Chris was telling Wyatt the same thing, so with a smile the Twice Blessed left with the Charmed One.**  
**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review to let us both know what you thought. The Goods, bads and the ugly.**


	8. Memories

**Hey everyone. I just want to apologise to you all, from both me and Briankrause. We didn't intend to leave this chapter for so long but we both got stuck with other work and real life. Anyway, we have a couple of chapters written now so I thought I'd post chapter 8 for you all to enjoy.**

**We really hope that you do enjoy this, thank you for all the reviews and please do take the time to review this chapter too.  
**

Could It Be Any Harder

Chapter 8

Wyatt decided to orb back to New York straight from the cemetery. He could not deal with another conversation with any of his family. He just wanted to be alone. To think of Chris hurt Wyatt a lot, but this day of all days always made it that much harder.

The minute Wyatt's orbs had materialised, he made his way for the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. It was almost midnight and he knew that he had to be up early tomorrow, since he really did need to be in early tomorrow, but he just needed to unwind after today. After four years, he still had not forgiven himself for not being able to save Chris, and he didn't think he would, the grieving had not gotten any easier. Even though he knew he had his aunts, uncles and cousins, part of him still felt alone in the world. Whereas when his parents had died, he still felt like they had been watching over him, that they were still with him, it had never felt like that with Chris. Not once. He felt like Chris believed himself that Wyatt had failed him and just to think that, brought tears to Wyatt's eyes.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Wyatt let himself hit the couch, trying to cast away horrible nightmares and memories of the past aside. He turned on the TV, only to find the Midnight News, frowning to himself he pressed a random button in his remote. Just as the channel changed, he caught a glimpse of something in a weather channel but the channel blinked out in matter of seconds, making him wonder if he saw what they think he saw, his mind refused to believe point blank. Wyatt looked at his beer before glancing towards at the TV which is scanning through static for channels.

"_Not possible,"_ Wyatt thought to himself, taking another sip of his beer as he laid his head back, just as his mind began to wander into the past.

---

_Eighteen-year-old Wyatt made his way towards the Manor with a smile and a thought thinking where to take Chris out for the day as a birthday treat. Wyatt entered the Manor, to find it quiet as usual, since Chris hated loud noises._

_He just been to his aunts, they wished him and gave him a gold bracelet and chain, his uncles however handed him four hundred dollars, each, although sometimes he wondered where the Cupid got his money from. Maybe Cupids have secret stashes in the diaper of theirs. _

_Shaking that thought with a laugh, Wyatt called out for his brother. _

"_Chris…" Wyatt shouted placing his car keys in the bowl and hanging up his coat on the rack. "Chris…I'm home, 1…2…3, ready or not, here I come." Wyatt called out, knowing Chris loved hiding games. _

_as he took another step into the room, loud bang was heard, followed by chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" with party poppers and party horns, sounding all around him, as people showered in from their hiding place._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WYATT," His girlfriend shouted as she jumped into his arms, planting a kiss on his lips as Wyatt laughed in surprise._

"_How?" Wyatt asked looking around to see all of them are from his high school. "Is this what you have been so busy about this week?"_

"_Yup, that's why I said I couldn't come out today with you as well." She said laughing, just as loud music emanated from the background and people cheered. Right then one of his friend, Hanks, brought in a cake. _

"_You guys have gotta be kidding me." Wyatt said with an eye roll as they shook their head._

"_Come on dude, blow it out and make your wish." Hanks said as Wyatt laughed. With a smile, he blew the candles out, with a thought of his parents watching over him. Just then he remembered Chris._

"_Chris…" Wyatt said looking around, realizing the sound that's emanating around the house. "Where is my brother?" he asked his girlfriend._

"_Relax, he is in his room," She said causally wrapping her arms around Wyatt, however Wyatt flung them away and ran upstairs. Wyatt felt his heart beat in his ears as he jolted upstairs to his brother's room._

_Not realizing what he was doing, he banged open the room to find it, to his surprise empty. _

"_Chris…." Wyatt called out but to his frustration all he heard was the loud music blaring through the house that made the floor vibrate beneath him. "Chris, come on buddy, its Wyatt…I'm here….Chris…." Wyatt said panicking as he began to look for Chris in the room, under his bed, inside his closet, anywhere Chris could cramp himself in to avoid this noise, but to his fear he found no sigh of his brother. _

_Fear and worry took over Wyatt as he ran downstairs to confront his girlfriend. _

"_Vanessa, where is Chris?" Wyatt said as he roughly grabbed his dancing girlfriend, who turned around to look at him, taken back._

"_He is in his room," Vanessa said as Wyatt clenched his jaw in frustration._

"_He's not there," Wyatt hissed as the loud music pounded against his brain. "Stop the music," Wyatt shouted but he wasn't heard over the blaring noise. "I said stop the music." Wyatt roared, before going to the sunroom, to pull the plug out, causing the music to die out, which made the crowd's noise to die with it. _

"_Wyatt, what's wrong man?" Hanks asked jumping down from the dinning table as Wyatt approached Vanessa._

"_Where is my brother, Vanessa," Wyatt said through his clenched teeth, fear and worry at back of his head. _

"_The little dude was in his room man," Hanks said as Wyatt looked at him._

"_I promise you Wyatt, he hasn't left the house, I was keeping an eye out for him, all day today." Vanessa said knowing how much Wyatt loved his brother and anything to happen to him means death bed for everyone else. _

_Wyatt looked around, before once again rushing upstairs only to stop at the landing. Closing his eyes, he sensed for his brother through his blood bond and to his surprise, he found him nearby. Following the pull, Wyatt made his way towards his room. Vanessa and others had also reached the landing and were quietly following him. Wyatt slowly and quietly opened the door, as he heard light whimpering coming somewhere from the room._

"_Chris…." Wyatt called out, his throat almost dried in fear of what state his little brother was in. Wyatt slowly entered his room, while others held back at the door. Wyatt looked around his room, only for his eyes to land on a helpless Chris, and when it did, Wyatt's heart was almost ripped out. Chris was hiding in a corner behind his laundry basket, in fear._

"_Chris…" Wyatt called out as the sixteen-year-old pushed himself against the corner. "Its just me buddy, Wy…I am not going to hurt you" Wyatt said as he slowly approached him and sat down in front of him, feeling tears well up on his own eyes to see his brother. His eyes were filled with fear and terror of not knowing what was going on around him, they were bloodshot from crying, his body was shaking uncontrollably as he clutched on to Wyatt's teddy bear tightly his knuckles turning white. _

"_Its alright, you are okay. No one is going to hurt you" Wyatt cooed as Chris looked at him. "I Promise…Its me Wy…"_

"_Chris scared…" Chris cried as Wyatt nodded, tears falling from his own eyes._

"_Its alright, I'm here." Wyatt said as Chris slowly edged himself towards Wyatt and wrapped his arms around him. Wyatt held Chris close to him and rubbed soothing circles around his back, as Chris cocooned into his embrace._

_Just then a loud bell rang out, making Wyatt snap his eyes open in anger. _

_---_

Only to be blinded by the Morning sun. Wyatt squinted against the ray of sunlight, hearing the morning traffic and voices shouting from outside. Wyatt looked around his surrounding in confusion, Chris was no longer in his arms, instead he was back at his dinky little flat.

"Chris…" Wyatt called out as he came back to reality. "_It was a dream…"_ Wyatt thought to himself, he dreamt of what happened all those years ago. Just thinking about Chris made him miss his little brother so much. Wyatt couldn't help but sometimes wondered how his life would've been if Chris had been normal, just as his alarm tuned on the radio.

"Good Morning New York!" a voice called out from the radio.


	9. Back at Work

**Hey everyone. We just want to take this time to thank you all for the reviews for the previous chapter. Its great to be back writing this story, here's the next installment.**

Could It Be Any Harder

Chapter 9

Wyatt listened to the morning weather as he lathered himself up in the shower. He was accustomed to this now, something he got used to after trying to drown the noise of his next door neighbour's rhythmic panting of morning sex. Wyatt shook his head as he turned the shower back on to wash himself off, only to his surprise the water didn't shower upon him, it spat only a few sprays before dying on him.

"No… not again," Wyatt hissed, turning both valves for water but all he heard was a gurgle emanating from within the pipes. Grabbing the towel, he wiped his face clean of soap before wrapping it around his waist and making his out. This was the fifth time that this had happened since he had lived here, yet the landlord seemed to be doing absolutely nothing about it.

Wyatt made his way out of the apartment, without a care in the world that he was just in his towel and tried to see whether his luck was completely out. Making his way down to the end of the corridor, to a door with a gold star above a number 1, he went to see the landlord and rapped on the door.

"Who is it?" came a reply as Wyatt heard the bolts and chain unlock from inside before the door swung open to reveal Marina the apartment owner, stood there in her night robes, "Wyatt…" Marina said in her seductive voice as she leaned on the door frame with a huge smile on her face, "What brings you here?" She said as her eyes scanned Wyatt's wet and smooth body, the soapy foams slid down his abs. The smell emanating from him made her nose tingle, she wanted to pull him into her arms and never let him go.

"Water pipe." Wyatt said in two words looking at Marine, who smiled before pulling a distressed face.

"Oh my god, not again. I'm so sorry Wyatt, I don't know what to do," Marina said looking at Wyatt who folded his arms, seeing his chest muscles flex behind him made her think of things she could do with the hunk.

"How about calling a real plumper?" Wyatt said shaking his head as Marina shrugged.

"But my brother…" Marina started but Wyatt cut her off.

"Who can't even fix a pipe under a sink, yet you expect him to fix the shower?" Wyatt asked as Marina looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe, you would like to use my shower, just this once," Marina said in an apologetic tone.

"No thanks," Wyatt said looking at the woman. "I just want you to fix those god damn pipes."

"I promise I'll ring up the plumper right now and have him come over to check on those pipes." Marina said fiddling with her robes, highly embarrassed at the situation she was in with Wyatt.

"Thank you," Wyatt said with a nod, before walking off. Marina let out a laboyred breath as she watched the hunk of her dreams walk away covered in soap and water.

Wyatt made his way back to his flat, fuming under his breath, how once again he has to go to work without his usual shower.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in the 'Parade Your Stuff Down the Halls' club," Lauren voice called out as Wyatt saw all three of his worker friends were now in his apartment. Liam was raiding the cupboards, Lauren sat at the breakfast counter and Jade was on the couch, which seemed like she had cleaned the place up a little. That actually made him slightly embarrassed, after the talk he had had with her in the lift he had become much fonder of the girl.

"So what…? I don't get you, Wyatt." Liam shook his head as Wyatt explained to his friends of what happened.

"I think she is doing that on purpose," Lauren said looking between Wyatt and Liam before Wyatt could say anything. Wyatt simply sighed and made his way to his room to get dressed.

"Yeah, how many chances does she get to see you half-naked." Liam voiced from the living room as Wyatt grabbed another towel to wipe away the soapy substance from his body.

"Guys, shut up and hurry up, we are going to be late," Jade voiced as Wyatt smiled at the little outburst before pulling on his t-shirt.

---------------------------

Lauren and Liam made their way into the Pizza Kid parlour ahead of Wyatt and Jade. As usual, the cool air engulfed protected them from the summer sun's rays shining through the windows. The summer vacation was only around the corner which meant soon the parlour would be packed with children running around for their freebies and ice creams.

As the four made their way down they saw the hologram of Fairy Barbie had been replaced by Mermaid Barbie, who was sat waving from a large rock. As the four reached the counter they were expecting to see their manager jump up from behind as usual to yell at them, however to their surprise, he wasn't there.

"Hey, Nate, where is Jun Shun?" Lauren asked a dark haired male behind the cash register.

"Its Jin Shun Shon," Nate said even though every one has trouble remembering his real name, they call him whatever name as long as they just about sound righ. "He is at the back with Hye-Young."

"Hye-Young is here?" Lauren asked as Nate nodded, so she turned to Wyatt with a mischievous smile, "Hey Wy, this might be our lucky day, see if you can butter her up into letting us go early today, in fact, try to get few days off with pay."

Hye-Young was Jin Shun Shon's one and only beloved daughter. Whatever she would ask, Jin shun Shon would do it since the promise he had made to his wife on her death bed. However, Hye-Young was deeply infatuated with Wyatt Halliwell, so anything he asked from her, she would get her father to do for her.

Wyatt has to admit, Hye-Young was indeed a very beautiful girl, he often admitted that he liked her innocence, her passion for helping other and her childishness. In fact, he liked everything about her, she was a big contrast from her own father. However, he only ever saw her as his little sister, someone that he felt the need to protect rather than date.

Just then Hye-Young came through with huge grin but stopped when she saw Wyatt, she quickly tried to hide behind her short father in shyness.

"Oh there you three are," Jin Shun Shon said as Hye-Young leaned in and whispered something in his ears. "But honey, he is the delivery guy." They heard him reply as Wyatt looked at others.

Hye-Young leaned in and whispered something else again, little whining this time as Jin Shun Shon shook his head in defeat.

"Fine, sweetheart, whatever you want," Jin Shun Shon agreed as Hye-Young looked at Wyatt and giggled, which only made Wyatt gulp of what she may have told her father.

"Nate, you'll be delivering pizzas today, get changed." Jin said as Wyatt smiled, she has managed to give him the day off without him even asking.

"What?" Nate said in confusion as Jin raised his eyebrows, "Alright." He sighed as he trotted out, while the other three looked surprised and taken back, wondering how Wyatt had managed to pull this one off without getting them involved and without asking anything first.

"Halliwell," Jin Shun Shon called out.

"Yeah," Wyatt called almost excited to hear those words come out of his mouth, only for him to crash to the ground, almost screaming.

"You'll be working behind the counter today, get changed," Jin Shun Shon said as Wyatt eyes widened while the other three laughed while Hye-Young giggled, "By the way, Nate hadn't changed into his uniform, you'll find it in the back.

----------------------

Wyatt stood behind the counter, his face bright red as he thought once again about the costume that he was wearing. He should have guessed that it was 'Under the Sea' day, after seeing the Mermaid Barbie hologram. Luckily, the costume that Jin had ordered for Nate did not fit him, with being much taller and broader, so instead of being a merman, he was half merman, half human, almost as if his legs were slowly turning into scales with blue scaly legging tights that clung to him below the knee. He would have admitted that it looked cool if it wasn't for the fact that everything above his waist was exposed. He felt all eyes in the room on him and he was some were drooling and others were disgusted in the theme of the day.

"_Can this day go any worse that it already has?" _Wyatt thought to himself.

"You know this look suits you honey, especially the tights" Lauren said dressed like one of Mermaids, with fake green wig, clams around her bra with long silver tail. She could just move enough to serve the pizzas, "You are already attracting in customers." Lauren said nodding towards a group as Wyatt turned around to find bunch of school girls standing around whispering and giggling at Wyatt.

"I sometimes wonder where the hell he gets the money to hire these costumes, better yet, why does he have these sort of themes?" Wyatt said straightening the shell crown that sat on his blonde curls.

"Welcome to our world," Jade said as she rollerbladed to the counter to give in an order and take back the orders that were ready.

Jade was Ariel, with a red wig and green and purple outfit. Thankfully for her, those who rollerbladed around the parlour has the excuse of not having a tail. Instead she wore scaly pants that fanned out at the bottom. They looked like two tails, instead of one.

"At least you can move around like them, unlike me," Lauren said taking mini-steps through her full tail outfit. "Here you go, three hamburgers, one tub of coslaw, one tub of baked beans and two kid's lunches." Jade nodded as she grabbed the two trays and skated out. "I feel sorry for Liam," Lauren said as Wyatt saw his friend through the parlour walls.

Liam stood outside in a squid outfit, which he could barely see through since it was double the size of him. It had the group of friends wondering whether Jin did this on purpose, because he hated Liam so much. The poor boy was left to hand out leaflets, with the public passing him and laughing. Just as Wyatt was watching, Liam spun around causing his four fake limbs to spin him even more and Liam fell to the gorund.

"One cheese and pepperoni pizza please," said a voice as Wyatt looked away from his friend, with a smirk, towards the counter to find three of the school girls from the group that sat in the circular table nearby. They all seemed to be giggling and whispering.

"Coming right up," Wyatt said as he charged the girls for the pizza, as Lauren shouted out the order to the kitchen.

"My friends were wondering where you keep your trident?" Asked one of the girls as Wyatt looked confused.

"My what?" Wyatt asked as the girls giggled, while Jin Shun Shin appeared with Hye-Young who seemed to be quarreling about something.

"Your trident, the three headed spear?" The girl said as Lauren handed him something.

"Here it is," Lauren said with a smile as Wyatt looked at the fake gold pitch-fork before him with an eye roll, however his eyes caught something on the screen above Jin Shun Shon and Hye-Young. Without thinking he dashed out to get a clear view of the screen and the person on it.

"With temperatures raising high as 30 Celsius, New York is facing what seems like the first real hottest month of the year. So don't forget your sun block when you go out. This is Charles Hampton with the weather from Central Park, New York City. Back to you Bob."

"Thank you Charles…" Bob said on the screen as Wyatt looked shocked, taken back, stunned, he could not believe what his eyes just saw, it was not possible yet his heart was racing, his head was pounding, his blood was rushing through his veins, his throat was dry and he almost close to passing out. Jade skated by him.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" Jade asked the stunned Wyatt, however Wyatt only managed to spit one word out.

"Chris…."


	10. It Was Him!

Could It Be Any Harder

Chapter 10

Wyatt took off in a run towards the parlor's door, only to bang into one of the rollerbladers, sending the young boy crashing back into a customer with his order. But Wyatt couldn't care; he needed to get to Central Park immediately. Ignoring the screams of Jin Shun shouts, Wyatt ran out.

"Wyatt…?" Liam looked confused as he saw his friend run out, through the black flaps of his outfit.

"Taxi," Wyatt yelled before putting his fingers to let out a shrill whistle, causing a passing by Taxi to skid halt in front of the parlor. "Central Park, on the double," Wyatt shouted as the man nodded, before stepping on the gas.

Jade and Lauren who saw this were confused; even more confused when they saw him getting into the taxi. Quickly, Jade skated out, as Lauren pulled her tail skirt above her knees so she could run and followed her friend out, ignoring more yells from Jin Shun.

"Taxi," Jade shouted before whistling causing another taxi to skid halt in front of them, while Lauren dragged a confused Liam with them. "Get in," Lauren hissed, trying to shove the full squid in but figured they were not going anywhere, quickly stripping him of his Squid outfit, they shoved the confused guy into the taxi and got in.

"Follow that Taxi," Jade shouted pointing at the taxi Wyatt was in, which was turning around the corner.

"On the double," Lauren shouted as the taxi man nodded before stepping on the gas.

"Where the hell are we going?" Liam asked the mermaids, who kept their eyes on the road, careful not to miss the taxi that was zooming through the traffic.

"Where is he going?" Lauren asked as Jade shook her head.

"I don't know," Jade said praying her friend is alright. Wyatt didn't normally do anything like this and to see him pull this kind of stunt, it must be an emergency.

"What did he say to you?" Lauren asked as Jade answered yet her eyes never left the yellow taxi before her.

"He saw the news and freaked out and then mentioned…." Jade said hesitating to say the word.

"Then what?" Liam said confused, not having a bit of clue what was happening, all he knows was, they are chasing Wyatt in a car.

"His brother's name," Jade said as they saw the Taxi turn around the corner.

"You lose that taxi and I'll kill you; I'm not joking" Laura said in a threatening voice causing the drive to gulp. With one final glance at Lauren through the rearview mirror, he stepped on the gas, sending the three back on their seats by the speed.

"There he is," Liam said pointing out as the taxi pulled halt in front of the Bedville Castle, in Central Park slamming the three against the plastic barrier of the Taxi.

The three saw Wyatt get out and run towards the castle. Following their blond friend, the three friends rushed out, following him but forgetting the little matter of paying the driver. The two mermaids took off, leaving Liam to deal with the Taxi driver, who lunged and grabbed Liam by the collar as they were making the break for it.

"Where do you think you are going?" The taxi driver asked grabbing Liam, who threw his hand up showing he had no money.

"I have no pockets," Liam said looking at his inner garments which he wore for his mascot outfit, while the Taxi driver rolled up his sleeve, looking ready to beat him up. "Mommy…" Liam whimpered closing his eyes, embracing himself for the incoming fist.

Meanwhile Wyatt rushed up the stairs, in his shoes that looked as if they were designed for ballerinas. But he didn't care about his look, Wyatt's eyes scanned the place, the front exterior, which just appeared on the news few minutes ago. Wyatt rubbed his forehead in frustration as he looked around, trying to catch the glimpse of….

"Wyatt, Wyatt…..Wyatt!" a voice shouted as his two friend joined him.

"Oh my God, it was him!" Wyatt exclaimed as he put everything together, as he realised that it was a person that had made him look behind him, a person that reminded him of the one person that he wanted to be reminded of. At the time, he remembered thinking that it was just because of the day that it was; he thought he was just seeing his brother butwasn't.

"Who? Him? Who was him? Who is 'him'?" Lauren questioned as Wyatt entered the castle, with his friends on tow.

"Him, the guy…" Wyatt stuttered.

"Oh right, yeah, I know him. I've seen him all around," Lauren agreed with his friend with a sarcastic tone to his voice, "What the hell are you talking about, Wyatt!" Lauren lightly yelled.

"Chr…Charles! The guy on the TV, it was him." Wyatt turned to look at his friends, but the two of them looked like he had just fallen off the back of a truck, "The reason I came off the bike yesterday."

They still continued to look at him like he was crazy, but Wyatt didn't care. He no longer cared what they thought. All he needed was to find the man that he had seen on the television many minutes ago.

Wyatt slowly made his way back to his apartment with his friends. They all seem to be confused at the behavior Wyatt displayed today, not really knowing what happened to their friend. All they knew was that he was claiming he saw his deceased brother on the weather channel in form of the weather reporter. Of course, they didn't know what happened to Liam the moment they got out of the taxi, until he turned up at the Parlor, looking bruised, covered in mud and leaves as if he has been dragged through forest ground.

Jin Shun Shon wasn't pleased either. While he was happy they didn't ruin the rented costumes, he was quite mad for making him lose business since the stunt Wyatt pulled; knocking his rollerbladers into customers didn't take off well as they complained and Jin Shun Shon had to pay for the damages as they threatened to sue him for the accident under the case of "Accidental Injury". The four would've been sacked that day, thankfully due to Hye-Young's presence, however they were warned and piled with overtime with no pay.

Wyatt on the other hand couldn't care less whether his boss paid him or not; all his brain seem to think about is the guy who looked identical as his brother, which is not possible because there is only one Chris: his Chris. He had to work out who the person was. Could it have been a demon? If it was, then what purpose did he serve to shape shift into his brother? Wyatt had to find out who this person was, especially if Magic was involved.

"Chris…" A voice shouted snapping Wyatt out of trance. Wyatt frantically turned around towards the call and the voice. He saw a little girl around five or six calling an older boy who couldn't be more than ten or eleven. "Chris, I'm telling mommy," she wined as Wyatt shook his head.

"_Come on Wy, Your brother is not the only guy in states with that name,_" Wyatt thought to himself as he made his way towards the apartment block.

Wyatt walked out of the Bathroom after a fresh hot bath, thanking that Marina has managed to get the plumper to fix the water pipes. Wyatt had soaked himself for the past hour, relaxing his body and mind, knowing his whitelighter side must be thanking him for it as he had been under pressure lately.

Wyatt headed straight to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, when he heard and sense the air behind him change, turning around he saw three leather clad blonde chicks standing there with amusing smiles on their faces and star spiked weapons in their hands.

"Oohh, I didn't know he was so hot," Said one of the blondes looking towards the others, who seem to nod and agree with her.

"It's too bad," She said as she clicked her three blade star, invoking three more blades from within. With one seductive smile, she threw her weapon at Wyatt, who dived beneath the breakfast counter.

"_God, Not again." _Wyatt thought to himself.


	11. To Be Continued

A/N: I (Lexi) received a notification of a review today, which prompted me to getting this chapter up. It was from Mirjam, and while he has stated that he will not continue reading, I do have to write a note about it (I couldn't do this as a message to him, since he did not log in).

I know others who have Aspergers too. This is just one form of autism and unfortunately not everyone is the same. My brother-in-law suffers from severe autism (not the aspergers form) and he struggles to cope with a lot of change and struggles to be around others. I have one friend with aspergers who talks to me all of the time and cannot lie. At the same time, I know of adults who are in care homes and cannot do the basic everyday things because of the Aspergers. You stated "Actually most people who have Asperger have a high IQ and adapt easily." but can I please point out that the optimum word there is "most" so there are some who do suffer just like my co-author and I have written Chris. We have done our research and are using personal events at the same time. This isn't a prejudice at all; this is just one side of the mental illness. Maybe, one day, we'll touch on the other side and that involves adapting well and yes, I know that many people with autism (and not just aspergers) are extremely smart. I am sorry that you feel like this was a prejudice and that has led to you no longer reading it.

Could It Be Any Harder

Chapter 11

_Previously on Could it be Any Harder:_

"_Oohh, I didn't know he was so hot," said one of the blondes looking towards the others, who seem to nod and agree with her. _

"_Its too bad," she said as she clicked her three blade star, invoking three more blades from within. With one seductive smile, she threw her weapon at Wyatt, who dived beneath the breakfast counter._

"_God, Not again."_

Now -

"Come on Sweetie, don't hide from us," One of the blondes cooed as she grabbed an Athame from her boots. "If you don't fight us, we'll do this painless as possible."

Wyatt shook his head as he held his hand out, static formed from his fingertips to create a high voltage energy ball. Getting up from behind the counter, he flung it at the nearest blonde demon, who engulfed in flames. Before the others could react, Wyatt created another energy ball and threw it at the second demon with the athame. Wyatt looked at the third demon, who looked taken back and scared.

"Please…." She whispered as Wyatt looked at her but she reacted so quickly she thought she was not going to miss the Twice Blessed. however he reacted in lighting speed, re-directing the incoming blade with a blink, sending it back to the demon, which whizzed past the demon's face, slightly cutting her across the cheeks, leaving a one red line.

"Don't think I missed you, it is just a warning," Wyatt said as the demon felt the slash across his face. "Tell your mighty highness, I am not interested in her and if she still wants to consummate then she will have plenty of opportunity to do that with her ex in the wasteland. Go." Wyatt said as the demon hesitated.

"Now!" Wyatt said in his unearthly voice, sending the scared demon away without a glance as she shimmered out of the room. Wyatt shook his head, he barely had time for normal relationship but for a half demon who is full on lust with him, he didn't think so. Wyatt made his way to his room, turning on the radio on his way.

As he reached the room, he heard the familiar voice. Wyatt subconsciously changed, yet listened to the radio, He drowned out what the man was saying, all he needed was to hear that voice again, speaking the way he wished his Chris would speak, the way he may have done if not for the asperger's and the constant demon attacks. So much had happened to prevent Chris from developing, mainly because of Magical interference, cause far as Wyatt knows, Chris was improving greatly through treatments, he could tell people's emotions, smile, laugh, he even had his first crush on a Girl and a Guy in his favorite TV show.

Wyatt could say he was almost normal, until he turned nineteen, something happened again, he didn't know what but it reverted Chris back to the condition so badly, he was nothing but a child. Wyatt tried casting spells and tried potions to revert Chris back, which worked turning Chris completely normal, but only for the condition to jump on to his cousins or his aunts and circulated within the family. Wyatt couldn't let his family suffer because he wants to cure his brother, his aunts were supportive, they were happy that Chris was normal even though one of their own child is suffering with that condition but Wyatt's morality wouldn't let his cousins suffer, he reserved everything.

"This is Charles Hampton, have a beautiful day." said the voice snapping Wyatt out of the trance, he looked at his wrist watch, it was almost eight, which means it must be five or six in San Francisco. Thinking he has to figure who this person was, Wyatt orbed out.

Penelope was sent flying across the room as she crashed landed against bunch of boxes they kept in the cluttered attic. Brianna held out her hand, sending gust of wind towards the high level demon throwing him back into the wall. Brianna rushed to her eldest sister's side.

"Penny, you alright?" Brianna the half cupid asked as Penelope nodded, getting up with the help of her sister. They looked towards the demon, he looked looks like Balthazar with tribunal markings in his face and his muscular body with the added bonus of two giant black leather wings. Which flapped strongly sending a gale force of wind, stronger than Brianna's across the attic. "What are we going to do?" Brianna shouted across the howling wind.

"Call Henry," Penelope said as Brianna nodded before the witches called out for their half whitelighter cousin. They Saw orbs materialized through the ceiling, which wavered in the wind before forming into their cousin. However it was not the cousin they were expecting.

"Wyatt?" Penelope and Brianna shouted looking confused as the Demon stopped flapping its wind. Wyatt looked at the demon, who hissed baring his fangs and claws. Wyatt created a energy ball and flunked it at the demon, causing him to merely stumble back to Wyatt's surprise. The demon opened his mouth and breathed out a long stream of fire towards him and his cousins. Wyatt held his hand out, a blue shield flickered on and disappeared, indicating his shield has been activated.

Both girls looked confused, since it was often Wyatt uses his powers, hell, he doesn't use his powers no more, so why all of the sudden Wyatt entered the full Witch mode? Something is up and they need to figure it out.

"Care to rhyme with us?" Brianna shouted as Penelope took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Sure! Why not?" Wyatt said surprising the girls but they dashed to either side of their male cousin.

"By the water and the air,  
by the earth and the fire,  
by the powers that we bear  
this demon's life, now expire"

The three offspring's of the Charmed ones chanted, as the Flames that's being breathed by the demon, changed direction, it enveloped the demon within as he burst into million pieces.

"Phew!" Wyatt said putting his hand down as his Shield disappeared around them. "Nice vanquish!" Both sisters looked at each other with raised eyebrow before looking towards Wyatt.

"What?" Wyatt said looking at his cousins.

"Aunt Paige," The Sisters hollered in Unison as Orbs appeared only into his cousin Henry.

"Is something wrong with the way we call people?" Brianna asked her sister who shrugged looking at her cousin, since they called him earlier on, only for Wyatt to appear, now they call their aunt, only for him to appear.

"Must be the cupid thing," Penelope said looking at her sister, who nodded.

"Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner, oh hey Wyatt," Henry said going over to pull his cousin into a hug, just as Paige appeared in swirling orbs.

"hey Girls, What's up…Wyatt, what you doing here?" Paige asked as Wyatt shrugged and hesitated.

"I…Came over to see you guys and…check something in the book…" Wyatt said as Paige raised her eyebrow.

"What book?" Henry asked as Wyatt exhaled deeply.

"The book….book of shadows." Wyatt said as Paige looked surprised. Did she hear him right, the twice blessed, who walked out on Magic is now using Magic…something is definitely up.

"You see," Penelope said looking at his aunt. "Something is definitely up, since when does he love vanquishing demons."

"Or check something out in the Book of Shadows" Brianna asked as her sister nodded.

"What did you do to my nephew?" Paige asked with a smug smiled as she folded her arms, while the twice blessed looked like a caught deer but delivered a sheepish smile. Paige knows one day Wyatt will return to his magical heritage and as she hoped, it seems like he have.

"Nothing, I just want to see something," Wyatt said as she thumbed through the book of shadows, but stopped when he felt the eyes of his family on him. "Is there something I can help you guys with?"

"Oh no, I'm cool," Henry said throwing his hand up in defense, while the girls shrugged, and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Bye then guys," Wyatt said as Henry orbed out with a chuckle, the girls followed his suit.

"Be careful," Paige said as Wyatt nodded before orbing out.

"Now…" Wyatt said as he thumbed through the book of shadows, he needs something that could reveal the truth image of the guy or a demon masquerading as Chris. Just then to his utter surprise, the book started flipping magically as it stopped at what his heart desired. The right spell to reveal the demon.

To be continued...

A/N: I (Lexi) am choosing to end this story here. There are a lot of question left to be answered and a lot of ends to tie up, which is what a sequel is going to be for. Why am I choosing to end it here? Think of it as an episode or even a mid season finale. There are storylines that are left open for everyone to ponder about. Also, this story has been open for a few years now and it has taken some time to get here. I don't want to leave it open for much longer and it makes more sense to start a new story to continue it.

Thanks for all those who have reviewed this story.


End file.
